Kismet
by Devon
Summary: Zord destruction, injuries and someone goes missing


**__**

Disclaimer: Everything here from the PR shows is not mine, everything that doesn't come from the PR shows is probably from my own twisted imagination. I am not making any money from this, I'm just a broke student. :) 

****

A/N: Special thanks go out to Blackshard and De nuit for beta reading 

****

Summary: The strange logic behind destiny proving that that which doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. 

****

Kismet   
By  
Devon

Prologue

The rangers stood amongst the smouldering heap that had been their Zords. Tommy looked around them in dismay. They had failed. No he had failed. If it had not been for his shortcomings as a leader then the earth would not be faced with the prospect of being ruled by Rita and Zedd. He hung his head only to lift a moment later when he heard someone's desperate scream, 

"Billy!" He turned to find the hand of the unconscious genius protruding from the wreckage.

* _No! This can't be happening!_ * despite his denials he knew that it was not some strange, twisted nightmare. He stared at the limp hand wanting to look somewhere else but his eyes were transfixed by the sight. The hand was all he could see and his friends frantic cries were silenced by his mind. Somebody shook him and the faint sound of his name broke the deathly silence.

"Tommy. Come on bro we need your help. We have to free Billy." Slowly Tommy was able to move towards his fallen ally. He helped the other rangers lift the heavy arm which crushed their friend. As if in a trance he pulled the prone body from beneath the deadly weight. The rangers let the metal fall once Billy was free. Tommy sat on the ground next to him, clinging to his hand. He was vaguely aware of someone looking over Billy and one word filtered through the haze that had engulfed his mind. 

* _Alive_ * relief filled him, then worry which was drowned by guilt. *_ Will he stay alive for much longer? What will he be like when he recovers? Will he forgive me?_ * so many unanswered questions ran through his mind like a runaway train. A shadow loomed over them breaking Tommy's reprieve. He looked up to find the monster leering down at them. It stood with its back to the sun so that Tommy could not see much of its face nor did he want to. Its massive foot rose into the air and hovered above them for a moment then in slow motion it started to descend towards the panicking rangers. Inconceivable pain filled their every sense and then the world seemed to fall away into a black void.

~*~

Zordon looked down at his charges, worry from his plasma tube filled the room. One was missing, one was in the med bay in critical condition and the rest lay scattered around the Command Centre, unconscious. Alpha scuttled from ranger to ranger anxiously scanning them, looking for injury. Every so often a troubled ai yi yi would shatter Zordons thoughts. 

He looked at the horrific scene portrayed by the viewing globe. The monster, happy that it had destroyed the rangers, now moved away from the remains of the Zords. It punched its hand through a nearby building and a gleeful screech filled the air. Zordon scanned the wreckage for the body of his missing ranger but there was nothing but metal. he did not know whether to be relieved or even more worried. A groan caught his attention and he turned from the destruction of Angel Grove to the semi-conscious teens. Tommy sat up slightly bewildered . He looked at his hand amazed that it was not as thin as a sheet of paper, then his eyes wondered around the room. Something was wrong, he counted his team-mates. They were two short. 

"Zordon?" His voice distracted and distant, "where are Billy and Kat?" Zordon's booming monotone filled the room.

"BILLY IS IN THE INFIRMARY. HIS CONDITION IS CRITICAL BUT WE HAVE MANAGED TO STABILISE..." 

"And Kat? What about Kat? WHERE IS SHE?" The volume of his voice escalated with each question.

"I AM NOT SURE TOMMY." Tommy looked down at his feet. It was his fault, he knew it was. He looked up at Zordon through tear filled eyes and slowly put his morpher down on the nearest console before teleporting out.

By now the other rangers had regained consciousness and peered up at their mentor. Billy was in bad condition, Kat was missing and now their leader had gone AWOL.

~*~

Tommy appeared near a small waterfall in a secluded part of Angel Grove forest. It was his favourite spot for thinking. He wanted to be alone and he knew that this spot would guarantee him solitude because none of the other rangers knew where it was except maybe Billy. He fought back a sob at the thought of his long time friend. He focused his attention on the falling water and lost himself in its cascading flow and his guilt ridden thoughts. If only he'd been able to see the bigger picture, if only he had given the command to strike sooner, if only... 

__

More coming soon...


End file.
